For centuries the way of reading has been concentrated on a 2 dimensional space, some cultures exercise this action following established reading patterns like up to down, from left to right, or from right to left. Some exercises have been proposed from different entities to practice a better lecture to increase the speed of reading or to increase the absorption of knowledge in a short period of time. With this invention a further representation is provided to use more dimensions including a combination of resources to catch the attention of our senses, with the reading methods proposed to practice and explore new ways of knowledge acquisition in short periods of time using multidimensional input.